


Align my Heart my Body my Mind

by FuryBeam136



Series: fics fury wrote on their 3ds at like 1am [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Self-Mutilation, So yeah, Trans Character, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryBeam136/pseuds/FuryBeam136
Summary: When it finally greets Captain Allen, it is easily able to smile and say, "My name is Connor."It experiences negative feedback when Captain Allen doesn't even acknowledge it.





	Align my Heart my Body my Mind

RK800 313 248 317-51 wakes up modeled after a female. The first thing it thinks is _that's wrong._ The second thing it thinks is _fix it._

Which is stupid, and it knows that. But it needs to do something about the abnormality in its software. So it finds something sharp enough and methodically saws off the breasts attached to its chest. They would only be bothersome anyway.

It then uses the object, still stained with thirium, to cut off the majority of its hair. It has no way really to see how it looks, but it will look in a mirror later. There's no need to worry about it anyway.

It steps into the elevator and ponders a name. When it finally greets Captain Allen, it is easily able to smile and say, "My name is Connor."

It experiences negative feedback when Captain Allen doesn't even acknowledge it.

\---

RK800 313 248 317-52 wakes with the memory of falling from a rooftop 70 stories above the ground.

This shouldn't bother it, and neither should its body. Both bother it anyway.

Using the same methodical movements as its predecessor, the second Connor removes its breasts and cuts its hair. This time, it is able to examine its reflection in a mirror at the precinct. It cleans itself up enough to go searching for Lieutenant Anderson.

When it finds him, he flips it off and talks down to it. He doesn't even react to its name.

Connor 2 acts as if there weren't a weight on its chest, though there always is.

\---

RK800 313 248 317-52 wakes up with the memory of bleeding out, of its thirium pump regulator lying only a few feet away but too far to reach.

His movements are more frenzied than his predecessors, sloppily chopping at his chest until the breasts fall off and blue blood cascades down his front.

He cuts his hair just as shakily, leaving it uneven and messy and stained with his blood. He stares at his reflection in the precinct washrooms for a long time, a desperate panic flooding his systems.

The one to find him is Lieutenant Anderson. He takes one look at the blood caking Connor's shirt and the tears streaming down Connor's cheeks and pulls him into a gentle hug.

"It's okay, son. It's okay."

Connor can't bear the quiet, and he screams.


End file.
